Alucard/Harmony of Despair
Please see also main character page at Alucard Alucard, the dhampir son of Dracula who once fought and defeated his father so that his mother's soul might find peace, is one of the five starting playable characters in Castlevania: Harmony of Despair. He generally plays the same way he did in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Dark Magic Alucard's Hunter Skill attacks are his Dark Magic spells. Up to four of them can equipped at a time, and can be performed by pressing the B button, up+B, down+B, or left or right + B, depending on which slot they are assigned to (although the Dark Inferno variation of Hellfire can be performed if Hellfire is equipped and down, down-forwards, and forwards + attack is performed). This make them a lot easier to pull off than in Symphony of the Night, where a complicated series of button presses was needed to be activated (although they did not have to be equipped to be able to be used). The Dark Magic also replace Alucard's subweapons in this game, as Jonathan is the only starting playable character able to use those in Harmony of Despair. Alucard starts the game with Summon Spirit available to use and can gain use of others by finding scrolls, which can be found in chests or dropped by enemies. Finding a scroll for a spell he already has increases that spell's power. Attack Weapons Like in Symphony of the Night, Alucard is able to equip two attack weapons, unless he is equipping a two-handed weapon. Many Attack weapons can be used by either Alucard or Soma Cruz, although they will be attack like they did in Symphony of the Night for Alucard and the way they did in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow for Soma. Most special abilities from Symphony of the Night also appear in this game, except that they now have no more than one special attack, which is always performed using the down, down/forward, forward + attack key combination. One time use weapons from Symphony of the Night cannot be used by Alucard in this game. Daggers Daggers are small blades that can perform either a stabbing, slashing, swiping, or thrusting attack for Alucard. Most of Alucard's Short Swords in Symphony of the Night are classified as Daggers in this game, except for the Short Sword itself (now a sword), the Stone Sword (now called Milican's Sword and classified as a Sword), and the Rapier (now a Rapier). Alucard and Soma Cruz are both able to use the Basilard and the Combat Knife. The Holbein Dagger, Were Bane, and Shotel are unique to Alucard. Alucard is unable to use the Soma's Cutall or Cinquedea. The Jewel Sword from Symphony of the Night is missing from this game (as are salable Jewel rings). The Saturn-exclusive Astral Dagger also does not appear. Swords Swords are usually swung in an across motion. For Alucard, they can also be swung diagonally downwards by attacking while pressing the down button. Rapiers The Rapier and Estoc are the only Rapiers that Alucard can use (the Fleuret, Main Gauche, Small Sword, and Kris Naga are unavailable to him). The Rapier was classed in Symphony of the Night as a Short Sword, can thrust forward or attack in a flurry of zig-zag motions. The Were Bane is similar to this sword, but is classed as a Dagger. The Estoc used to be a two handed sword, but is a one handed sword in this game. It is a massive short that causes Alucard to move forwards while thrusting, even while in the air. Greatswords Great swords are two-handed swords. Most of them perform a slow swing with a long reach for Alucard. Most can also dash while thrusting as their special attack. This differs from Soma, who generally uses these weapons with an overhead arching attack. The Daybreak (aka Sword of Dawn) is an exception to this, which can summon warriors as its special. The Falchion attacks like an unremarkable regular sword without a special for Alucard, but still takes two hands. The Dainslef (aka Gurthang) is Alucard's strongest Greatsword, although it does not have a thrusting ability. All of Alucard's Greatswords from Symphony of the Night appear in this game, although the Estoc is classified as a Rapier. Both Alucard and Soma are able to use the Falchion, Claymore, Great Sword, and Dainslef, while the Flamberge, Zweihander, Obsidian Sword, and Daybreak are exclusive to Alucard. None of the four or five star powerful greatswords are available to Alucard (Durandal, Ascalon, Balmung, Final Sword, Claimh Solais), nor is the bizarre Terror Bear. Katanas Katanas are much like regular swords for Alucard, except that they take two hands, are generally faster, and many can perform a multi-hit attack or other special attack. This differs from how Soma uses them, who takes them out of their scabbard in a swift upward-diagonal attack. All of Alucard's Katanas from Symphony of the Night are present in this game except for the Red Rust. The Takemitsu (which cannot perform a diagonal attack and deals Hit damage instead of Cut), is the only Katana exclusive to Alucard. The Blunt Sword, Katana, Masamune, Osafune, Yasutsuna, and Muramasa are available to both Alucard and Soma. The mid-level Kotetsu and Kunitsuna are the only Katanas unavailable to Alucard. Cestuses Cestuses are weapons that Alucard wears on his fist. Most punch just like Alucard does when he has his bare fists equipped, though the Blue Knuckles performs uppercuts and other weapons have special moves they can also perform. All of the Cestuses from Symphony of the Night are present in this game. Both Alucard and Soma have several Cestuses, but only the Kaiser Knuckles (aka Iron Fist) can be used by both of them. Alucard is unable to use the Brass Knuckles, Cestus, Mach Punch, or Whip Knuckle. Alucard is able to use the only 4-star Cestus, which is the Fist of Tulkas, which can throw fireballs as its special. Cudgels Cudgels are club-like weapons. They do hit damage. Some of them can release a burst of energy as their special for a stronger attack. All of Alucard's clubs from Symphony of the Night are present in this game, except for the Shield Rod, which means his shields aren't as effective in this game. Alucard and Soma can both use the low-level Mace and Morning Star, while the Star Flail, Holy Rod, and Moon Rod (which can summon four powerful crescent moon blades as its special) are exclusive to Alucard. The only Cudgel that Alucard is not able to use is the thunder hammer Mjollnjr. Category:Harmony of Despair Playable Characters